


Roses are red

by bri622



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Florist Castiel, M/M, botanist dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri622/pseuds/bri622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been studying botany at college for a bit and thinks he knows all about it. Castiel runs the local flower shop. Things spiral a little bit out of control and the two forget their place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Begin at the End

The flower shop on main street was always empty now. It hadn't always been that way. Castiel remembered the rush of customers in and out and the ringing of the bell that now only went off when he opened and closed up shop. Rent was getting hard to pay and the smell of flowers just made him sad.

Castiel remembered when the smell meant so much more. He remembered when the breeze would bring the scent of a tulip to his nose and he would fill up with happiness. And he remembered _Dean_. Dean, and his love of roses. 

Dean wasn't around anymore, and maybe that's when Cas slipped. Maybe that's when Cas started drinking too much and the business started slipping. Maybe that's why he has no money to pay the rent. It was all too blurry to remember.

Bittersweet was one way you could describe how Dean and Castiel ended. It wouldn't be accurate, but it was one way someone could describe it. No, bitter was a much better word to describe the split between the once beloved couple. It hadn't ended pretty, but if it had lasted any longer, it would have ended nastier.

It had been a year since they'd gone their separate ways and a year since Castiel had been in a relationship. He thought about calling Dean and apologizing for everything he had said that day, saying that he hadn't meant it, even though he had meant every word of what he said. 

Castiel barely made it home, even though he lived in the apartment above the shop. The pain was just too much to handle. Dean's scent was still everywhere. He washed the comforter and sheets countless times and it still didn't fade. He left the windows open trying to get the smell out. Cas slept on the sofa for a week because he couldn't handle it. Tonight was the same.

A blanket and a bottle of whiskey tucked Castiel in bed. He couldn't bear it anymore. None of it. Not the shop, not the apartment, not the bags under his eyes. All he could think about was Dean. He picked up his phone.

Dean's contact name was  _DO NOT CALL,_ but Cas was drunk and it was 3 am and Dean wouldn't answer anyway. He hated waking up for anything, so he just blocked it out. Cas hated that about Dean, but it came in use now.

Castiel ignored the instruction and called Dean anyways. Three rings was all that needed to pass until Dean picked up.

"Hello?" his groggy voice caused Cas's heart to race with panic.

_Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit he answered._

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I'm sorry I must have accidentally dialed you instead." Cas lied.

"Oh." 

The line went dead. The call had ended and everything was over. The bottle of whiskey had been drained and the blanket, which smelled faintly of Dean, was wrapped around Cas as he dreamed of happier times, not so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Dean and Cas meet for the first time. Sorry if it's horribly ooc.

It was only three and a half years prior that Castiel and Dean first met. It felt like so much longer to the two of them. The flower shop lit up on the street; Castiel sat inside, behind his desk that the cash register rested on. The rain outside was relentless, so it was a relatively slow day for him. The light conversations about the flowers he surrounded himself with that usually filled the days were absent. With this in mind, Cas's boredom increased every minute at an ever-growing speed.

Cas paced the room in order to look for leaks, grabbing a tin bucket which had rusted from years of catching water droplets. Looking towards the ground, consumed in his search for puddles, he missed the slight noise that alerted him of a new customer. He placed the bucked down and headed back to his desk, letting his tired feet drag across the floor.

"Excuse me?" Said a man holding an umbrella in one hand and a notebook in the other.

Cas's head popped up as he shifted his face towards the man standing in the doorway. The man approached Cas, his umbrella still dripping all over the entire floor.  _Great_ , Cas thought,  _I just cleaned that god-damn floor last night_. 

"Yes," he sighed "Do you need anything?" 

The man juggled the umbrella and the notebook, trying to flip it open to a specific page. The umbrella crashed to the ground; the man leaned to pick it up, but ended up dropping the notebook in an attempt to somehow grab the umbrella while still opening the notebook.

"Do you need any help with that? 'Cause we've actually got an umbrella holder." Cas said laughing and pointing towards the door.

The man's eyes widened as he awkwardly stumbled over to the door, trying not to drop anything else. He finally managed to make it over to the small bin and placed his umbrella inside of it. The bin then managed to fall over. Cas was now hysterical from this.

"Man, you are just having the _worst_   luck right now." Cas joked in between breaths.

"Yeah, tell me about it. One second I'm trying to tell you what I need to buy, and the next I'm flooding your store," he laughed, "But I really do need to buy flowers."

"Let me guess. You accidentally flooded your girlfriend's house by dropping your umbrella and now you need to apologize with flowers?" 

"No girlfriend, plus, I only drop umbrellas and flood the stores of people who I think are cute," The man played, "I actually need flowers for my botany class."

Cas shoved his hands into his jeans and looked down, blushing in embarrassment. His eyes darted across the room. Someone had to have witnessed that happening, or was it just them? Of course it was; the rain was too heavy for anyone else to come inside.

"Do you have any specific flowers in mind?" Cas stuttered.

The man returned to flipping open the notebook. This time, he didn't drop it, and his eyes squinted, reading his lecture notes. 

"Uh, do you have any rosaceas?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you mean roses?" Cas suggested, laughing once more.

The man frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Cas looked at him oddly. The man wasn't particularly handsome to Cas, although Cas could definitely see him as being some sort of model. Cas liked the way that the man made everything he did into something positive, instead of getting upset about it.

"No, I definitely mean rosaceas."

"No, you definitely mean roses." Cas chuckled.

"I'm studying botany. I think I know what I'm talking about." Said the man in an attempt to out-do Cas.

"And exactly how long have you been studying botany?" Cas questioned.

The man tried to hide himself in his overly layered clothing, but was completely unsuccessful in doing so.

"Uh," he stalled, "Three months."

Cas smiled, revealing teeth that weren't horribly crooked, but could probably use some dental work.

"Well, I don't study botany, but I've been around plants long enough to know that  _rosaceas_ are, in fact, roses." Cas smirked.

"Well whatever, I was still technically right." Said the man.

"Dude, no you weren't." Cas insisted.

"Well, once you show me where the stupid flowers are, maybe we could continue our debate about this over dinner."

"Are you asking me out?" Cas asked, "I don't even know your name. You don't even know my name."

"Sure I do. You're..." The man squinted his eyes towards Cas's name tag, bending closer to Cas. "Castle? I'm Dean. There, now we know each other's names."

"It's  _Castiel._ " Cas corrected, "And I thought you had some botany project to do."

Dean headed towards the roses and picked six out of the bucket. Two red, and one for each of the other colors that Cas carried. They strolled over to the cash register together and Cas jumped over the desk in order to perform the transaction. Dean leaned against the counter top, his elbow resting on top of it. 

"That'll be $11.97." Cas said monotonously.

Dean grabbed his bag and pulled out the extra red rose that he had bought. Cas raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"C'mon, Castiel, have dinner with me? Please?" Dean asked, pulling the left corner of his mouth towards the sky.

"Fine," Cas sighed. "But you do realize that I already have plenty flowers. I own this place."

"Oops. Oh well, let's go."

Cas looked at Dean, laughing slightly.

"You mean now? Like _now_?" Cas asked, surprised.

"No, I mean in a month." Dean said sarcastically.

"Whatever, as long as you pick up the umbrella bucket which is still knocked over, by the way." Cas huffed.

Cas hopped back over the counter and headed towards the door with Dean by his side. Dean grabbed his umbrella and lifted up the bucket that no longer held old water. The two of them huddled under Dean's umbrella while strolling through the city looking for restaurants in their price range. The rain continued falling in a violent manner throughout the entire night, but Cas hadn't seen a scene so serene in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real actual fan fiction. Please tell me what needs to be worked on. Thank you!


End file.
